Risks Worth Taking
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: A new day student named Miyuki appears at school, and Yumi knows her. She butts heads with Odd, but they become friends after she saves his butt. Can they ever be more than friends? Odd wants to, but can he really take the risk of ruining their friendship
1. Miyuki

Title: Risks Worth Taking  
  
Author: Alexz Recoro  
  
Summary: A new day student named Miyuki appears at school, and Yumi knows her. She butts heads with Odd, but they become friends after she saves his butt. Can they ever be more than friends? Odd wants to, but can he really take the risk of ruining their friendship?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Code: Lyoko characters. I do own Miyuki.  
  
Feedback: Please read and review. NO FLAMES!  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Whoa."  
  
Odd's single sentence drew Ulrich and Jeremy out of their conversation and turned their attention to Odd.  
"What's up Odd?" Yumi asked, looking up from playing with Kiwi.  
"Look." Odd said pointing. Yumi, Ulrich and Jeremy all looked up where he was pointing. No one noticed the grin on Yumi's face when she saw what had Odd's attention. At first glance it was just a girl. But Odd had taken a second, and then a third glance, and definitely liked what he saw.  
  
The girl had short blonde hair, about the same length as Yumi's. But her hair had really caught Odd's attention because it had purple and blue highlights in it that shone brightly in the sun. She was wearing a pair of baggy black cargo pants, tight at the waist and ankles but loose in the legs, a black sleeveless shirt and a red leather vest that hung open, with red sneakers and a red beret. She was short and thin, but what Odd noticed was the way she moved. Odd never paid any attention when girls walked in a way that showed off any, real or imagined, assets. What he noticed about this girl was that she didn't walk like that. She didn't walk in a way that hid her assets, or in a way that showed them off. Odd's eye had been caught by the fact that the girl walked like a dancer, graceful and smooth. A dancer. Or a warrior. Looking her back over, Odd decided it was a warrior. She carried herself confidently, but loosely, ready to move in any direction at any moment. Even her eyes were the eyes of a warrior. Through she was walking next to the principal and had her eyes on him, her eyes were always moving, always looking in all directions. Odd liked that.  
  
"Must be a new girl." Ulrich observed. "She looks kinda cool."  
"She is cool." Yumi said, standing up. Ulrich looked up at her in surprise and grinned when he saw her smile.  
"What's with the smile?" Ulrich asked, unable and unwilling to hide his grin.  
"What, I can't smile?" Yumi teased.  
"Now, did I say that? I didn't say that." Ulrich teased back.  
"Oh, so you like the smile?"  
"I didn't say that either."  
"You don't seem to be saying much of anything."  
"Oh really? What if I said that you're cuter when you smile?" Ulrich challenged.  
  
Yumi's grin grew even bigger if possible. "I would say . . . " She moved closer to Ulrich, making him gulp. "That I have to go save the new girl from Sissy. Bye." She took off at a run. Ulrich blinked very fast a few times and tried to get his heart to stop racing. But he did happen to notice that the Principal had in fact turned the new girl over to his daughter, and that Sissy was seriously getting on the girl's nerves. But Yumi was running that way. When she got within shouting distance, she yelled something and waved her arm. The new girl looked up and her face broke out into a grin that rivaled Yumi's in size. She stepped around Sissy and ran to Yumi. The two girls almost collided, but the new girl slowed down just in time and her and Yumi hugged each other.  
  
"Let's head over." Ulrich said to Odd and Jeremy and they did.  
"I can handle Miyuki from here Sissy." Yuki was saying as they walked up. The girl snorted.  
"Yumi, you could never 'handle' me."  
"That's what you think."  
"That's what I know." The girl teased. Yumi grinned, but didn't say anything when she saw Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy walk up.  
"Miyuki, I want you to meet my friends. This is Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy. Their thirteen, your age."  
"You're hanging out with kids a year younger than you?" The girl teased, then seemed to connect something in her mind. "What a minute is that the Ul . . . " She was cut off by Yumi blushing a bright red and slapping a hand over Miyuki's mouth.  
"Miyuki, start thinking before you open your mouth, please." She hissed. Miyuki giggled around the hand and nodded her head. Yumi released her, and Miyuki gave Yumi a mock shove.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Ulrich." Miyuki said, rolling her eyes at Yumi. "Jeremy, and . . . "  
"Odd." Odd said, grinning at her and flashing a peace sign. The girl rolled her eyes and looked at Miyuki.  
"Where did you pick him up?"  
"He and Ulrich are a package deal."  
"Only half the package is damaged."  
"Hey!" Odd protested, while Ulrich, Jeremy and Yumi all laughed hysterically. Odd scowled.  
  
"At least my hair doesn't look like a tie died zebra." Odd shot back.  
"No, your hair looks like a mutated dalmatian."  
"What did you do, have a hit and run with a chemistry set?"  
"What did you do, piss off a mad hair dresser with a turkey baster?" Miyuki challenged, her eyes flashing. Odd suddenly noticed that the left was light purple while the right was a light blue, probably explaining her choice for hair highlights.  
"Well at least your eyes are on my face when you lose you mind." Miyuki said with a laugh. Odd blushed and looked away quickly. The bell rang right then, saving him from further embarrassment.  
  
"All right, now that Miyuki has done the impossible and shut Odd up, Ulrich can you take care of her for me?" Yumi asked.  
"YUMI!" Miyuki roared.  
"What?"  
"I do not need your boyfriend to babysit me!"  
"I just want him to show you around since you'll be in classes with him instead of me! And he is not my boyfriend!"  
"Yumi! I can take care of myself!"  
"Come on Miyuki, humor me, please?" Yumi turned that pleading look that she was so good at on Miyuki. Ulrich couldn't count the number of times he had given into that look. But Miyuki held firm.  
"Come on Yumi that doesn't work on me, you know that. I've known you to long."  
"Miyuki, please. Just hang out with Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy, okay? You know I worry about you."  
"You don't have to."  
"I know I don't, but I do. Humor me, okay?"  
  
Miyuki threw up her arms, but when they came down they were resting across Jeremy and Ulrich's shoulders. "All right, all right. I'll humor you for the moment, but you owe me big."  
"I think I owe Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy for putting up with you." Yumi teased, jumping back when Miyuki jokingly swung a fist at her. "I'm kidding. I'll see you guys later. Odd, try not to let her kill you." Yumi waved and then disappeared into the crowd. Miyuki grinned at the three boys.  
"So, where we going?" 


	2. Miyuki is who?

CHAPTER TWO  
  
"Oh come on Odd. I'm sorry all ready."  
"Sorry is not the word!"  
"Odd, that's not fair." Ulrich said. "Miyuki didn't mean to."  
"Didn't mean to?! Dude, she turned my hair _PINK_!" Odd turned to scream at his friends. Ulrich and Jeremy all stared at him. In all the time they had been friends with Odd, they had never seen him lose his cool.  
"Odd, really I am sorry." Miyuki said again, sincerity written all over her face.  
  
During Chemistry the teacher, blind to the glares that Odd and Miyuki were shooting at each other, had placed Odd and Miyuki together as partners. When Odd wasn't looking, Miyuki had added a few well selected chemicals to the experiment. But then Odd had accidentally bumped the table when he was getting something out of his bag and the concoction had spilled all over Odd's hair, turning all the blonde a bright shade of pink, leaving the purple spot untouched.  
"Odd, please. I am so sorry." Miyuki said.  
"No your not! You've been tormenting me since you showed up! I wish you had never come here!" Odd yelled. Miyuki stopped dead in her tracks, an unreadable look on her face.  
"Well I don't really want to be here either." Miyuki said, her voice even and cold. "I'd rather be with my mother, instead of with a father who think that money and this school can make up for the fact that he was NEVER there and a step mother who hates my guts! So excuse me if I just leave now."  
  
Miyuki turned and took off a run, practically running over Yumi, who was walking toward the group.  
"Hey gu... Miyuki? Where are you going?" Yumi yelled after the small girl. Then she turned back toward the group, her eyes narrowing in anger as she stomped over.  
"Uh oh Odd. I think your in big trouble now." Ulrich whispered.  
"What happened?" She demanded. When everyone was silent, she glared and crossed her arms over her chest. "Somebody had better be answering me. NOW." She glared at them all in turn. Finally Ulrich sighed and told her what had happened. Yumi stared at Odd in shock.  
"Odd, how in the HELL could you say that to her? You have no idea what she has been through! Do you have any idea how much I had to convince her to leave her mom and come here? I don't believe you! I refuse to believe you are my friend! Now, I'm going to go find Miyuki, and if your smart you'll be doing the same thing." Yumi spun on her heel and stomped away.  
"Yumi! Wait up!" Ulrich called, running after her. "I'll help you. Jeremy, you and Odd take the park. We'll take campus."  
"Okay." Jeremy answered.

It was actually Odd who found Miyuki. She was on top of a hill in the middle of a clearing of the park, laying on her back and staring up at the clouds. Odd came up and sat next to her.  
"Hey Mi."  
"Who said you could call me by a nickname?"  
"I'm sorry." Odd said. It had a double meaning, and Miyuki caught it. She looked up at him and couldn't resist giggling at his pink hair.  
"I'm sorry too."  
"You don't need to apologize. You already have." Odd said, sitting down next to her.  
"Yeah, I did. But I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that. You were pissed and blowing off steam. I over reacted."  
"Nah, I did too. So how about we just both say we're sorry and get back to class?"  
"Okay." Miyuki agreed with a smile.  
"Cool. Ready? On three. One, two, three."  
"I'm sorry." They both said.  
  
"Oh, gee I'm sorry too." A voice said. Odd and Miyuki both jumped to their feet, Odd's heart sinking because he recognized the voice. Sure enough, Jim stepped out of the words.  
"What are you two doing here?" Jim asked, taking a menacing step toward them. "Odd, I know you had something to do with this! You are in major trouble mister!"  
"Actually, sir." Miyuki stepped forward, and Odd was shocked at the look on innocence on her face. "It was my fault. This is my first day, and when I was trying to cut through the park, I got lost and Odd came and found me. If it wasn't for him I'd still be in here instead of heading to class, like we are. Right Odd?"  
"Right." Odd managed to say.  
  
Jim looked at them, then shrugged. "All right. I'll let you two go this time." He stepped back and let them run past. "But I've still got my eye on you Odd."  
"Yes sir." Odd said over his shoulder, following Miyuki. As soon as they were out of earshot, Odd impulsively hugged Miyuki and spun her around.  
"That was so awesome Mi!" He whooped.  
"Three years of Drama class finally paid off. And my name is Miyuki." Miyuki replied with a grin. "Now, since you are currently holding me about three feet off the ground, either put me down and we'll walk to class, or carry me. Either way, we have to get going." Miyuki teased. Odd laughed and put Miyuki's feet back on the ground.  
"Your right. Come on. We're supposed to be in Physics. Jeremy's covering for us, but I don't know how long he can stall."  
  
With Odd leading the way, the two made their way out of the park and toward class. Just before Odd opened the door to walk in, Miyuki stopped him with a hand on his arm.  
"Hey Odd."  
"Yeah?"  
"Friends?"  
"Friends." Odd said, pulling Miyuki into a quick hug, then smiled and touched her cheek before opening the door and letting her go in front of him."Miyuki!" Yumi yelled throwing her arms around the younger girl and hugging her so tight that Miyuki squeaked in protest. "I was so worried about you!"  
"Sorry Yumi. I was just upset. I didn't mean to upset you."  
"I was so scared something had happened to you! Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me?"  
"Okay Yumi, okay." Miyuki managed to extract herself from Yumi's death grip. "Geez, you really got that protective thing down, don't you?"  
"I should. I've been looking after you all your life."  
"You wish."  
"I know."  
"Please." Miyuki scoffed. Yumi was about to make a comment when her, Ulrich and Odd's cell phones all rang. Yumi yanked her out and looked at the screen. 'S.O.S XANA. J' She read silently. Yumi looked at Miyuki.  
"Look, there's something I gotta take care off. You head home, and I'll meet up with you later."  
"What?" Miyuki asked, but Yumi and the others were already gone. "Huh?"  
  
"I feel bad about leaving Miyuki." Yumi said, running through the park with Ulrich and Odd.  
"She'll be fine." Odd said. Ulrich nodded in agreement, then slid to a stop beside the underground park entrance. He checked around, didn't see anyone, and lifted up the cover. Odd and Yumi climbed the ladder, Ulrich following, making sure the close the cover behind him. They ran to the factory and Jeremy scanned them in, then jumped at least a mile when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and found himself face to face with...  
  
Miyuki!  
  
"Miyuki!" He yelped.  
"Miyuki? What's she doing there?" Yumi asked over the headset. Before Jeremy could answer, Miyuki snagged the headset from him.  
"Hey Yumi."  
"MIYUKI! What are you doing there?"  
"Please don't make me question your intelligence by answering that question Yumi."  
  
Inside Lyoko, Yumi hung her head, mentally kicking herself.  
"What's she talking about?" Odd asked.  
"Miyuki's been training in ninja technique and martial arts since she was a little kid."  
"I've also a very experience tracker." Miyuki's voice cut in.  
"Meaning..." Ulrich asked.  
"Meaning she followed us." Odd cut in.  
"Ding, ding, ding, give that man a cigar." Miyuki's voice teased.  
"I'm sorry guys." Yumi said. Ulrich put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Hey it's alright. We all like Miyuki, you know that. And maybe it's time we get another warrior now anyway. XANA has been sending more and more welcoming committees for us you know."  
  
"Sounds cool." Miyuki chirped. "When do I get scanned in?"  
"How about now?" Jeremy asked. "We do have that extra scanner. I can scan you in now."  
"Awesome." Miyuki beamed, running for the elevator.  
  
A moment later, a ninja, clad completely in black, complete with a mask that covered her entire face except her eyes. Eyes that Odd knew belonged to Miyuki.  
"Hi guys." She drawled, pulling her sword as she noticed enemies on the move. "Let do this.""Mi, you rock." Odd declared as they watched Aelita enter the tower.  
"Thanks Odd. But my name is Miyuki!"  
"Return to the past...now!" Jeremy announced.  
"Hey, Mi, do me a favor and don't turn my hair pink this time."  
"My name is Miyuki Odd!""I can't believe you did again!" Odd yelled, stomping out of Chemistry class.  
"I'm sorry Odd, I couldn't resist." Miyuki giggled as she followed him out of the class room. "You just look so...cute with pink hair."  
"I don't want to be 'cute'!"  
"Miyuki turned Odd's hair pink again?" Yumi asked with a giggle as she came up to where Ulrich and Jeremy were watching Odd and Miyuki argue.  
  
"Yeah." Ulrich said. "She says he looks cute, he claims he doesn't want to look cute."  
"Sounds like someone else I know." Yumi teased. Hearing her voice, Miyuki broke off her fight with Odd by hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek, which made Odd turn bright red and start to stammer.  
  
Grinning, Miyuki plopped down on the ground next to Miyuki, and Ulrich suddenly noticed how alike they looked. Except for the hair, the eyes and the height, Miyuki and Yumi could be twins. They had the same features, the same expressions, the same skin tone and the same attitude.  
"What are you staring at Ulrich?" Miyuki asked, tossing her multi colored hair over her shoulder.  
"Umm, are you two aware of how alike you two look?" He asked. Odd and Jeremy both looked at them, then widened their eyes.  
"Whoa! They do look alike." Odd said.  
  
"Well, that's so surprise." Yumi said with a grin, putting her arm around Miyuki's shoulder. "Miyuki here is my half-sister."  
"_SISTER_?!?" Odd, Ulrich and Jeremy all yelled. 


End file.
